Trying To Move On From A Crush (OneShot)
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Its been 5 years since the graduation of UA. Ochako hasnt seen Izuku in all that time and decided to bury down her crush for him and move on with someone else. But what happens when her high school crush shows up for her birthday?


**(A random idea I had that I felt like I needed to write before I forget it. I'll give points to anyone if they know the movie i took the final scene from. Now enjoy this random Oneshot.)**

Ochako laid in bed tiredly as she felt the bed move. She looked over to see a figure getting dressed. She sat up rubbing her eye "Why you up so early?" She asked with a yawn.

The figure stopped moving a faced her to reply "I wanna get to the office early so I can get back to you sooner for tonight." She looked at him in confusion "tonight? What makes tonight special?"

The figure chuckled "maybe because it's your birthday. And your friends and family are coming here for dinner."

This quickly woke Ochako up "wait. That's today? Goodness I didn't even realise." The man leaned over a lightly pecked your cheek "You've been working too much. You got today off. Just relax and I'll see you after work." The man stood up smiling as he adjusted his tie and jacket. "Mmmm fine. I'll see you later Jason." Ochako Said as she returned to the comfort of her bed.

Hours passed before Ochako finally decided to get up and get some breakfast. As she hummed her way around the kitchen she began to get excited at the thought of seeing her friends again. The hero work keeps everyone fairly busy it's hard for them all to get together. It's a miracle everyone agreed to come on. All except one.

She began to wonder about the person in mind "He didn't confirm if he was coming or not... but then again he's never showed up to anything since we graduated." She sighed. The person she was thinking about was her high school crush Izuku Midoriya.

She had planned to confess her feelings to him on the day of graduation but there was never a right moment for her to do so. Or she just chickened out in Mina's opinion. The day of graduation was the last time she ever saw him. And became pretty clear to everyone that he instantly became a workaholic in order to become the next Symbol Of Peace.

Sure she'd occasionally see photos of him rescuing people or taking down a villian on the nightly news. But he'd always have his mask and mouth piece on so you could never actually see his face.

This probably works well for him in his personal life since no one actually knows what he looks like except his closest friends which who haven't actually spoken to him since graduation aswell unless they worked together during an emergency situation which was hardly an appropriate situation to play catch up.

She eventually meet Jason at a coffee shop one day and they both seem to get along quiet well. They've been living together in a happy relationship for the last 4 months. Sure things got out of hand with her hero work and his office work but neither of them seemed to mind that. She eventually convinced herself that she was over Izuku. And was happy where she was with Jason.

The evening came quicker then expected and soon all her friends from UA and her parents were standing around talking to one another and catching up. Mirio mostly came along since he is Nejires boyfriend and both Nejire and Ochako work for the same agency and had developed a pretty good friendship. Eri was also a part of the crowd since both Mirio and Nejire are now officially her legal guardians.

The small girl had opened up a lot more since her rescue and was happily talking to the grown ups around her. "So everyone is here I see." Spoke tsuyu to Ochako with her replying "Not yet. Todoroki and Momo are running a little late but are on there way." "I noticed there's one more person missing. Did he get an invite?" Quizzed Mina. Ochako shrugged "if you're referring to Izuku then yes I sent him an Invite. But he hasn't shown up to anything before so why would he now." She stated

"You seem a little angry with him." Spoke Tsuyu "Yeah just a little" Added Tooru "angry? Why would I be angry? I got no reason to be." Scoffed Ochako in response causing Mina to smirk "Oh maybe because you still like him."

Ochako frowned "What?! No I don't. I'm with Jason now. Besides it was just a high school crush. Means nothing. I am completely over him." In that moment the door bell rang. Ochako excused herself to go answer it expecting it to be Momo and Todoroki but when she opened the door she went wide eyed in shock as she saw who was on the other side.

"Uhh um H-Hi Uraraka... Happy birthday." Spoke a young man with the same wild green hair he had in UA. He looked at her nervously and shyly which was exactly who she remembered him. He honestly hadn't changed a bit and one thought came her mind in that moment _shit... I'm not over him_

"D-Deku?... what are you doing here.?" She Finally managed to ask. He blushed as he gave an answer "well you did invite me. And well I thought it wouldn't hurt to see you... a-and everyone else of course. I-I haven't seen them for a while either" he chuckled nervously

"Hey babe who is it?" Called out Jason as he walked around the corner and stood behind Ochako. Jason looked Izuku up and down not at all recognising him "You okay buddy?" Ochako shook her head and turned to Jason "Jason this Izuku Midoriya. You know him better as Pro Hero Deku. We went to school together"

Jason went wide eyed "Are you serious! Don't stand there in the cold come in. It's a privilege to have a legend like yourself here. Babe how come you never told me you went to school with The Deku." Asked Jason as he pulled Izuku inside and closed the door behind him.

Ochako blushed "I-I did. Izuku was the one who rescued me at the entrance exam." "Is that so. Well it's finally good to put a face to the name. Make yourself at home. Your other friends are already here." Said Jason as he lead Izuku into dining room where everyone gasped in shock at the sight of him except for one little girl.

"Deku!!!" Sequeled Eri in excitement as she ran up and hugged her hero. "Dude Midoriya! I didn't know you were coming!" Spoke Kirishima "Yes. This is indeed quiet unexpected. But it's a welcome surprise nonetheless." Said Iida.

"Sorry I haven't been keeping contact. I've just kept getting busy." Said Izuku as he rubbed the back of his head. "Come on just admit you're a workaholic when it comes to the hero gig Midoriya." Said Kaminari.

Meanwhile the girls snuck off to find Ochako who was in the bathroom panicking "oh god.. oh fuck... oh sweet double fuck! He's here. He's here and I still like him. Shit no no no I'm in a relationship now. I can't be falling for him just because he just suddenly shows!!!" The girls hear her and walk into the bathroom locking it behind them

"Hey girl you okay?" Asked Mina "NO!!! No I'm not okay. The guy who I would basically sell me soul for just showed up at my house for my birthday! I can't confess to him because I like Jason. I can't ruin that. And he probably doesn't feel the same way anyways. So I just need to calm down and acted normal. I got a happily life with Jason he's all I need... no matter... how incredible and amazing Deku is..." Said Ochako as she struggled to keep her sanity and hold back the tears that fought to escape.

The girls looked at each other in worry for their friend. None of them knew what to say. When they all learnt about her crush on the green haired boy they all shipped the couple all wanting them to be together. But the day never came but now she's with Jason. Sure he was a nice guy. He tends to be a little up himself and at times sexist but they ignored that because he made their friend happy.

Tsuyu decide to speak up "Ochako.. we all want you to be happy. And whatever you do we will have your back no matter how good or bad the outcome." Ochako looked at them as she wiped her face. And in that moment they all held in a comforting hug confirming that tsuyus words were true.

They decided to give her some more time to think things through. Minutes passed before she Finally emerged from the bathroom to see everyone sitting down at the table waiting for her. She took a seat between Jason and Momo who finally arrived and she glanced down the table seeing Izuku sitting at the end of the table with Eri and Sato either side of him.

Eventually Urarakas mother walked out holding a birthday and began singing happy birthday leading everyone in the traditional song. The simple sponge cake sat infront of her with its candles burning bright. By the time the final hooray was cheered she blew the candles out making a wish.

Everyone applauded as the lights switched back on and Jason stood up to get everyone's attention "Id like to thank you all for coming tonight to help celebrate Ochakos birthday. And now I have your and her attention there's something I'd like to ask her."

Everyone looked at each other curiously before all the girls including Ochako gasped as Jason got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket "Ochako Uraraka... it'll be my greatest privilege if I could be called your husband." He said as he held out the ring.

Ochako stared in pure shock at the ring "Oh Jason..." she couldn't manage to speak anymore words as Jason took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. He smiled happily at her and embraced her with a hug with everyone around applauding in congratulations.

During the cheering young Eri looked up at Izuku to see him also clapping and smiling but she also noticed he was somewhat stiff and the look in his eyes didn't match the smile he wore. Although she was young she was still smart enough to know in that moment he was hurting internally. She knew he liked Uraraka by how he acted around when they were in UA. He'd always act more nervous around her then any other girl. He just never got the courage to speak how he felt. And from what she could see... it was too late to act.

She looked around to see everyone still applauding the engaged couple but she couldn't help but feel sad for her hero. Sure she meet Jason a few times and he was nice to her but deep down she desired her hero and Uraraka to be together just like Mirio and Nejire.

Minutes passed before Izuku could mentally force himself to stand up and leave. No one noticed him walk out except Eri. Who quickly ran to him at the door "You're leaving?" Izuku looked down at Eri and kneeled so they were the same hight "Y-Yeah. I got a long train ride home so I better get going." He said trying to sound normal.

Eri looked at him with all the innocence in the world "But... aren't you gonna tell Uravity how you feel?" That caught him off guard and almost made him shatter right there but with a deep shakey breath he held on "No... there's no point. She's happy and I don't wanna ruin that. Even if it makes me a little sad. I'll wear a fearless smile to keep her happy. That's what's important."

Eri looked at the ground in thought "But don't you deserve to be happy too?" Izuku couldn't think of answer for that and just simply hugged the young girl and said his goodbyes to her before leaving for the train station.

As he walked he mentally argued with himself. _Why are you surprised? You haven't spoken to her in five years. Did you really expect her to wait around for you? If you acted sooner you may have had a shot but you were too much of a coward to talk to your best friend about how you felt about her. Besides she's clearly better off with that Jason guy. He clearly cares for her better then you ever could... okay maybe you can for her better then him but you lost you chance of doing that. To busy becoming the next symbol of peace. Do you deserve to be happy? Well you can't even answer that one can you... Deku_

The mental torture he put himself through was overwhelming to deal with. Even as he shuffled through the large crowd at the station he still tormented himself.

-

Uraraka sprinted to the train station as quickly as she could. She was thankful that Izuku spoke to Eri before he left so she knew where to go to try and find him. She had to find him, she needed to. Otherwise... when will she see him again?

As she ran down the stairs she came face to face with a large over populated crowd in the station. But among them she easily picked out the green mop of hair she was looking for and called out "Deku!... IZUKU MIDORIYA!!!" A middle aged black man noticed her and looked up "What are you trying to do lady?"

She looked at him and pointed at Izuku "I need to talk to the man with the green hair." The man looked around and saw Izuku and made his own attempt to get his attention "Yo!" A young construction worker hears him and looks around and points to himself. The first man calls out to the construction worker "There's a girl who wants to talk to guy with the green hair."

The worker spots Izuku and nods whistling to get his attention "Hey! Green hair! There's a lady here who wants to see you." Izuku looked at the construction worker then to the stairs seeing Uraraka waiting. In confusion Izuku asks "what does she want?" The construction worker shrugs "I don't know. What does she want?" He yells back at the first man. The man then turns to Uraraka. "What do you want?"

Uraraka took a deep breath before answering "Tell him... d-don't leave.. I'm not gonna marry Jason." The first man passes the message onto the construction worker who passes it to Izuku. In even more confusion Izuku calls out "Why not?" The construction worker then passes that messsge to the first man then to Uraraka.

Uraraka starts to get nervous but clinches her first in determination telling herself _its now or never _"Tell him... that I... I love him" she smiles and shouts "I Love You!!!!"

The first man smiled and yells out to the construction worker "She loves him." The construction chuckles and turns to Izuku and calls out "She loves you."

Izuku goes breathless and can control the smile that is growing on his face "she... She loves me?... she loves me." The construction worker gets his attention again "Well?" Izuku looks at him smiling still "I'll tell her myself... I'm coming through."

The construction worker nods and turns to the first man "he's coming through!" The first man passes the message on making Ochako watch impatiently.

Izuku tries to walk through the crowd but isn't having much luck. The surrounding crowd had been listening to the exchange between the two and decided to help them unite. A pair of men helped left Izuku up above the crowd and with everyone holding up and began to help him walk across the top of the crowd.

Ochako couldn't wait any long so she activated her quirk on herself and began to float towards him. Seeing her float Izuku became more determined to close the gap and made it half way across the crowd meeting Uraraka in the middle. As soon as they touched she used her quirk on him and together they began to float above the cheering crowd beneath them holding each other unable to stop smiling.

Izuku Finally Spoke first "I love you." She cupped his face in response and pressed her lips against his and they began to kiss each other lovingly as the crowd beneath them began to applaud and cheer for the two.


End file.
